A Forbidden Quest
by FoxslittleVixen
Summary: Taken From one of my Favorite books. The Puppeteer Sedition and Devotion by Andrew A.. Take a look and tell me what you think. Read the Real Book and take a look into the world that i created. One Man, against a whole army. with a single quest that needs to be done. can he do what needs to be done. or will he suffer under the hands of Seraphim?
1. His Nightmare

**This is my rendition of his story, please read and review. its not finished but its a work in progress. take a peek into my mind and enjoy.**

_**01: HIS NIGHTMARE**_

walking hand in hand the couple laughed, a smile spread across the woman's face. Her soft pink lips glistening in the park lights as they walked. Her grip tightened as they slowed their pace. Reaching a bench below the tall oak tree they sat staring deeply into each others eyes. Her soft eyes clear like the afternoon sky, stared deeply into his dark midnight brown. Leaning into him to avoid the cold chill in the air.

"Tonight is beautiful." Her soft voice just above a whisper as she spoke only to him. Staring into the night sky. He leaned in kissing her forehead gently, his soft lips on her skin gave her goose bumps. She nuzzled into him looking up at him she kissed him deeply.

"Nothing can compete with the beauty that I see before me." his voice was soft yet deep. His hand coming up to cup her face, the darkness of his skin stood out against her pale face. She smiled deeply at his words. He always knew what to say to make her heart skip a beat. "how did I get to be so lucky?" he sounded so sincere. She leaned in and kissed him deeply tasting his lips gripping him tightly. "Inari, you silly man. I do believe that I am the lucky one." she giggle softly. "come let us go home. I have a surprise for you." she stood pulling his hand along with her. He stood towering over her. Walking through the trees along the path he could sense someone following closely behind. His ears twitched as he listened to the followers heart beat, quicker pace than normal. But nothing to alarming. His grip tightened slightly, causing her to look up into his eyes, "What troubles you mate?" she could always tell when something was bothering him. He smirked he always found it amusing when she worried. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in slightly. Whispering "Everything is fine, lets make it home in time to feed you" kissing her cheek lightly.

He lightened the grip on her hand and quickened his pace. She smiled and jogged slightly to keep pace with him. The night air blew softly through her hair as they made their way through the park. Reaching the car Inari did a sweep with his eyes to see if their follower was still behind them. He could not see anyone. But he knew to trust his senses more than his sight. Opening the car door for her he walked around and got in starting the ignition. They were silent as he drove home. Her soft eyes gliding over every thing along the way. Her breathing was soft and her heart beat was quiet. That was normal for her but he was still worried, her health was not in the best of conditions and he did not want anything to cause her to have an attack. 'I'm glad that she did not notice the man in black that followed closely behind' he noted to Noir.

Noir simply nodded in agreement. As they reached home he could not help but sense a slight irritation in the air. He turned towards her and looked deeply into her soft clear eyes. "Constance my dearest mate, will you please stay here until I come for you?" his voice was hard but kind. She nodded and locked the doors as he exited the car. Grabbing the blade that he always kept in his back pocket he walked softly up the drive to their two story home. Sliding the key into the lock he turned the plunger and stepped into the house. only the light in kitchen above the stove was on. Normal for when they left together he walked quietly surveying the house checking every room. Seeing that the house was empty and nothing seemed out of place he walked out to see the passenger door open with a broken window. Looking around he walked over to the car looking at the broken window looking around he called out "Constance!" when no reply came he pulled out his camera and started snapping photos of the scene.

He took a deep breath in and stopped looking towards the ground he seen liquid glistening in the moon light. Bending down and dipping his finger in he brought it to his lips and licked his finger clean. Tensing he knew this taste. He knew who it belong to. A growl grew deep in his throat. He stood clenched fists looking in the car a slight worry came over him. There was more blood then he would have liked to see. Noticing the blade she carried on her person at all time was covered in blood. _'at least she tried to defend her self' _fox quietly spoke out. The growl in Inari's throat grew louder. "they will pay for their impudence" the anger in his voice was hidden. But Noir and fox could not be fooled. 'are we going to go after them?' Noir's soft voice was rarely heard, but was strong and steady. 'of course you fool.' Inari was irritated. Ignoring them he looked over all the details of the struggle following the blood drips on the floor down the drive they stopped at the street. _'they got into a vehicle and drove west.' _the irritation was obvious in fox's voice. Inari turned towards the house and went inside, down the hall to the guest bedroom.

Walking into the closet he closed the door behind him pushing the winter coats to the side he slid the hide-a-way wall out stepping into the hidden room. Flicking on the light switch, listening to the buzzing sound as the lights flickered on to reveal a room full of nothing but arsenal. Hundreds of guns lined the metal walls. Grabbing a duffle bag the hung from the hook next to the door he walked down the isle. Grabbing knives off the middle island as he walked. Filling the bag with guns, blades, grenades, swords, and spare clothes.

He set the bag down starting on his buttons on his shirt he dropped it to the floor. Kicking off his shoes he started undoing his pants he slid them and kept walking to the back his dark skin was covered in tattoos, and scars. Reaching the wardrobe in the back of the room he pulled the doors open to see an assortment of black clothing neatly hanging from the hanger. "Constance…" he smirked lightly under his breath. Grabbing a black long sleeve shirt he slid it over his head pulling his arms through it fit his body tight. Pulling a pair of cargo pants off the hanger he slid his legs in buttoning them up sliding a black belt through the loops.

He fastened it tightly. Pulling over his vest he zipped it up. Strapping a holster to his hip and a knife sheath to his ankle he turned back to the island in the center of the room. Loading his gun he placed it at his hip, and slide the blade into the sheath at his ankle. He took Nemours clips from his many weapons sliding them into the duffle, and his vest pockets. Sliding throwing stars in his vest with many other blades. Walking over to the wall he grabbed his katana off the wall sliding it over his head he grabbed the duffle. And his throw away phone and turned off the light as he left. Closing the door behind him. Walking threw the house he grabbed a photo of her off the end table he slide the photo out and placed it in his inner vest pocket.

Walking into the garage he pushed the button and slide his leg over his Harley and started the ignition. And drove out down the street headed west. The sun was still hours from rising as he drove through the town. He knew exactly where to go for a lead. He had been out of the organization for almost a year now. But he knew she would take him back in with out questions. He pulled into the drive and turned the key. He kicked out the stand for his bike and got off he knew to stay on the designated path. Walking to the door he knocked three times and waited. A young woman answered the door. (Rachael) Her pale skin and dark hair stood out in the street lights. "I'm looking for Susan." he spoke quickly. Knowing they ask questions last. The woman stepped back and held the door open for him.

He walked down the hall towards her office. And rapped on the door waiting her response. The door opened to a man in his late teens. His golden serpent eyes looked over him. "Seraphim…" he nodded a greeting. He walked past briskly and nodded in return. "Enter" her voice sounded from the dark room. Entering the room he closed the door behind him and took a seat at the desk. "Susan, its been to long." she turned in her chair to face him. Her hair was up tightly her black clothes he knew she was waiting for business. He voice was came off a bit rougher than he was used to. "What can I do for you Inari?" he took the picture out from his vest and laid it upon her desk. He spoke quickly. "Constance has been taken. I would like to hire Seraphim to help me hunt him down." she looked down quickly looking over the photo, pushing it back towards him. "this is the woman you left the organization for?" her voice was full of irritation. Inari nodded placing the photo back in his vest pocket. "and you wish for me to have Seraphim drop his current mission to help you search for her…" she smirked

"do you really think we have nothing better to do." her voice was tense and her words were full of anger. She stood and walked to the door opening it "I wish this visit was under different circumstances. But seeing as it not. I hope you find who you are looking for." he stood and quickly walked past added "Thank you for your time." as he left. Walking down the hall he pasted the woman who avoided his eye. Exiting the house he stopped to see Seraphim leaning against his bike smoking a cigarette. "who is the woman?" his voice was quiet no more than a whisper. "My wife." was his only reply. "And Susan responded how to your requessst?" the words seem so slip out of him mouth with detest. He simply shook his head as he grabbed the keys from his pocket. "My request was denied, apparently your busy." he said easily. "now if you'll excuse me I need to go find my wife." he stated as we watched the annoyance flash in Seraphim's eyes. He straddled his bike turning the ignition causing the bike to roar to life. He took off down the road back towards the park. He parked and back tracked to where he first noticed the man. Looking for anything he could find. Not to his surprise there were cigarette butts. Leaning down he picked one up and looked at the brand. 'camels.' he noted to Noir. 'do we know of anyone who smokes this brand?' Noir spoke quickly as if he wished he wouldn't be heard. Inari stood drawing a blade from his hip as he heard foot steps behind him. He looked slightly over his right shoulder "Seraphim, what brings you to the neighborhood?" he asked placing the blade back in its sheath. Turning to see him in his black missions uniform. He wasn't surprised to see him. He knew he did as he pleased, even after Susan gave an order.

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity to shed blood. The reason matters not." there was little emotion in his voice as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket lighting a match he threw it to the ground inhaling deeply. He looked at the butt in his hand. "what was the man wearing?" he asked quickly Inari looked over him with slight irritation in his eyes. Shaking off his annoyance he gave him a full description of the man. Going over the details in his mind Seraphim took another drag, he pulled his phone from his pocket seeing it was Susan on the caller id. "Yes…out….I'll be back when I'm back." he closed the phone placing it back in his pocket. And started pacing the area where the man had been. He looked back towards the bench where they had been sitting it had to be at least a hundred yards.

"How could he see you in this poor light?" he noted out loud. He walked over towards the bench to see If there was anything to point them in the right direction. Inari took a deep breath bringing the scent of the area into his mind. _'the man was wearing black sued?' _fox was annoyed at this petty search. _'your foolish if you think is going to lead anywhere…'_ he growled Noir shook his head at fox's impudence. He looked up at the sky to see the moon was at full. Looking across the park to see if anything seemed out of place. He knew this place by memory, they came every Sunday for their evening walk. It was the one night of the week he didn't work. But he would never let her come here with or with out him if he wasn't aware of everything here. Seraphim walked over catching a glimpse of a book of matches on the ground. Scooping it up as he walked her turned it over to see that it was from the local liquor store. Placing it in his pocket he began with the questions.

"Inari when did you notice the man who was observing you?" Seraphim's voice was quick.

"Close to 9:30 P.M." he retorted

"What time did you make it home?"

"we were home before 10:00 P.M. we live a mere seven minuet drive from this park" he was beginning to get irritated. _"why is he even here?"_ fox shot out. "Yes, Seraphim that is a good question. What are you doing here. Susan gave you direct orders not to come here, yet here you are." his words came out tense but strong. "What is in this for you…?" Seraphim's golden eyes flickered a shade of red as he looked over his right shoulder into Inari's eyes. "my reasssssons are of my own." the words slid out of his mouth with ease, but anger was clearly behind them. His hand came down the grip the blade he kept in his back pocket. Inari simply looked him over, taking a deep breath trying to keep control of his anger. "I'm not here to fight you Seraphim." he stated as his hand slide the blade from its sheath on his side.

They were both expert fighters and he knew this. He took a single step to the left, keeping his eyes on Seraphim's hand. He knew he held a blade. Just as he knew Seraphim was aware of his own blade in his hand. Sighing he place the knife back in the sheath took a look around the scene on last time before heading back through the park. He needed to put distant between him and Seraphim. Heading back to his bike he started the ignition and took off for the house. Stopping in front of the drive he pushed out the kick stand as he slowly get off his mind got to thinking. Who could have done this? Was there something he missed, did he have unfinished business with some one from his past. Was there a clue he was leaving out?

He walked quickly up to the car and began searching the passenger side of the car. Feeling underneath the seat he felt something cold, and metal. Sliding the object out to discover it was a ring. Silver with a Fallen engraved on the inside. The insignia on top was an inverted cross with a skeleton nailed to it. "I recognize this." his voice was barley a whisper. "do you really think the Fallen could have done this?" Noir's voice was slight, no more than a whisper. _"the idea of the Fallen taking things to this level makes me laugh. To be so foolish."_ Fox chuckled at the idea. "The Fallen was once a great enemy, but that was many years ago…this is a long time to hold a grudge." Inari said sliding the ring into his pocket. He swept his hand back underneath the seat. Finding nothing more he stood. He sniffed the air taking in the scent of the car. "it's the same as the park." he noted.

Closing the car door he went back to his bike. He headed into town to a local twenty-four hour coffee shop. Pulling into the space. He fetched his laptop for his saddle bag and entered the shop. The smell of fresh coffee and muffins entered his nose. Walking up to the counter he noticed an older gentlemen behind the counter. His tall lanky body seemed even smaller in the large shirt he wore. "Good Evening Sir, and welcome to Kat's Coffee House." he smiled as he greeted Inari. "Large black coffee." his voice was think as he ordered his drink. "That all sir?" with a nod he slapped a five dollar bill out on to the counter. "thank you, ill bring it out to you as soon as its ready, got a new pot brewing just for ye. Make your self comfortable." the old man stated. Inari nodded and seated him self in the back corner of the shop, so he was able to see the door. Opening up his laptop he began searching all his old files, anything that had to do with the Fallen he opened and scanned over with his eyes. "Here ye go sir. Nice and hot so be careful" the old man set the cup down on the table and shuffled off.

The shop was quiet after that, just the soft piano music that played in the back ground. Reading over a file he heard the bell on the door ring. And the old man chip in "Hello Miss, welcome to Kat's Coffee House". She ignored him and walked straight in front of his laptop. "Where is Seraphim?" her voice was demanding. Inari didn't even glance away from the screen. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" his voice came quickly as he tapped his mouse to the next page. As he continued reading the woman pushed down the lid to his laptop. Closing it in the middle of his work. "I'm only going to ask this one more time…" her voice grew hard as stone "Where is Seraphim…?" he looked up into her eyes. "Henrietta….if you want to know where he is maybe you should put a fucking bell on him. That way you'll always know." he smirked at her.

She quirked an eye brow at him. How dare he disrespect Seraphim in that manner. "You will watch your tongue traitor." she struggled to keep control of her temper. She knew not to cause a scene with the old man here. She sat down and folder her arms neatly on the table. "I will hurt you if you do not give me the answer I require…" she said threw clenched teeth. Inari chuckled lightly. "I don't have time for this, and I am no traitor. Now for the last time I do not know where…" he was interrupted by her phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket "Hello, Yes Ma'am…of course…right away." she hung up. Standing and briskly walking out of the coffee shop. Inari sat there and shook his head. Opening his laptop once more. He continued his search. He sat thinking as he read.

"come let us go home. I have a surprise for you." her words ran threw his memories. He couldn't help but wonder what she could have had for him. Her voice rang in his ears. As he heard her words over and over again. He knew that winter was coming and he knew that the chilly weather was not good for her. But she had insisted on going that evening, and he couldn't resist seeing her smile. He never imagine that this would have happened. He had gotten out of the organization as soon as he had realized that things between him and Constance were going to be serious. He never imagine that when he met her things would have gotten this deep. He never knew that he would fall in love with her. All he knew was that she as gone and he needed to get her back.

Looking over the files a ring came across his laptop. It was a new email, opening the file he seen it was from her. Something she had sent earlier that morning.

9:30 am

To my Dearest Mate,

I know that you are at work, but I can't stop thinking about you. I have some very exciting news to tell you tonight over dinner. I'm making your favorite.

Hugs and kisses

Your Wife

Constance.

He couldn't help but feel anger that he hadn't checked his email earlier. They certainly wouldn't have gone out. They would have stayed in, lit a fire and had that romantic talk, and dinner. Saving the email, he closed down the tab. Taking a drink of coffee and back to the "Fallen" files. The leader of the organization had never been caught, no one that he knew of had seen his or her face. So it had to be a General, or someone of that standing. Every one he had known from the Fallen were either dead or in prison. So who could have been around all this time? Who would have the type of power it takes to pull this off? Or are they working alone?

His mind raced. Thinking over all the little things he knew he might never have again. Anger surged through him. He couldn't stand the thought of not knowing what was happening to her. What could they be doing. What information were they trying to gather through her. "She doesn't know anything" he yelled banging his fist down hard against the table, frightening the old man. He gave his files one more look over when he came across a name, a smirk flashed across his face. "how could I have missed that the first time?" he chuckled. Closing his laptop he chugged the rest of his coffee and headed for the door. "Thank you for your service…" the old man called after him as he left. Sitting on his bike he pulled out his cell phone.

"This is 411 how can I assist your call? The female operator asked.

"I'm looking for Daniel Reeding's number please" his response was quick

"One moment please….a text will be sent to your phone, have a good evening sir. Your call is being connected."

The phone rang until it connected to Voice mail.

"This is Daniel Reeding, please leave a message…..Beep"

"Daniel this is Inari…." he hung up. He knew that Daniel was aware to respond to his call as soon as he received the message. Now all he had to do was wait. He started his bike and took off. He needed to speak with Seraphim. Something had to be missing, what did he not notice there was something that just didn't seem in place. His phone rang as he stopped at a red light. Answering it without even looking at the caller Id.

"Daniel…."

"Inari it has been too long, what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you about?" his voice was crackly and tired

"I did not mean to wake you but I need a bit of information. May I come see you?"

"My oldest friend you know I am well out of that business. But a visit would be best." he chuckled.

"I'll see you then." he hung up and took off as the light changed to green. Heading North, he hit the highway and set the cruise. He knew Daniel would have some type of Information about the Fallen. He was affiliated with their organization for many years. The drive took well over an hour and by the time he got there he knew there was only two hours till sunrise. Pulling off the freeway to Hollows inn drive, he drove to end of the block. The large house was surrounded by a brick gated fence, barb wire lined the top of the brick walls. Cameras fixed on him as he drove up to the gate. Pressing the call button he waited. The tall iron gates creaked as they opened. Pulling up the winding drive way he noted to himself all of the front end cameras. The green grass shimmered from the dew it collected during the night. Pulling up to the front door he stopped to admire the tall fountain that sat in his circle drive. It was a elegant, but a naked woman covered by nothing more than her hands. The water flowed down her hair as if she was bathing. Collecting the water at her feet. Small coins shimmered in the lit bottom of the fountain. Small red roses grew up the base of the fountain. A beautiful setting that you never would expect to see at an assassins house.

Walking up the well lit steps he knocked three times upon the door. He stood waiting looking around taking in his surroundings. He had been there many times before but he knew Daniel and he was always adding to his ever growing line of protection. Inari turned to as the door opened to see a very old brittle looking man, but he was not foolish. He knew this man was dangerous, a trained killer. A fact he very much appreciated. He looked him over his grey hair was thinning up top, his green faded eyes looked tired. He was in his robe black silk pajama pants and red house shoes with a cigar in one hand and a brandy in the other. He smiled as he opened to door to see him. "Inari my old friend, please come in." he stepped back as he walked through the door. "Forgive me for intruding at this early hour. It seems there is a situation, and I need all the information you can give me." he spoke as he followed the old man to the drawing room. "Nonsense my friend, hour makes no difference. It a pleasure to have you back in my home. May I offer you a refreshment?" he asked as he sat in a very large sold red antique chair. "no thank you." Inari said sitting on the couch just across the way, looking into the fire burning In the fireplace. "ah straight to business I see. What information do you require?" Daniels eyes grew serious as he seen the greetings were over. Inari pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it to him. "I'm trying to gather information about the Fallen." he spoke quickly handing over the ring.

Daniels eyes widen for a moment as he looked upon the ring. "Where did you get this?" he asked turning it over in his fingers "It was underneath the seat in my car." he answered honestly. Daniel looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes. "Silly place to find this ring, don't you think?" Inari reached inside his vest pocket and pulled out the photo. "They took my wife." he said handing it over so he could take a look. His look became stern as he looked over the photo of Constance. "Is this the woman you left the origination for?" Daniel asked looking up into his eyes. He could see the pain as he answered. "Yes…" Daniel nodded "Just out of curiosity why did you stay in this area? Why didn't you leave?" Inari sighed as he took the photo back looking over it he answered. "Constance is… sick. This area has the best doctors that can offer." he sighed sliding the photo back into his vest. "you do not wear a ring?" he responded.

He pulled a small silver chain out from underneath his shirt. On it hung a small silver band with a date engraved onto it. "for her protection" he stated as he dropped it back under his shirt. "Does she do the same?" he shook his head no, "I asked her to wear hers. I do not want people around town to think she is available." he replied feeling foolish at the idea. "May I ask, what ails her." Daniel was careful to word the question. Inari sighed "She has a heart arrhythmia." was all he said. He didn't like to speak of these things. But in the last few months there had been to many close calls, to many accidents. Daniel handed him the ring "Let me get my file." he walked out of the room. Inari stood walking over to the book shelf, he stood studying all the titles. Nothing he has never seen before, he studied under Daniel until him until he joined in with Susan. He had read many of these while he was in training. "Didn't read those enough when you were younger?" Daniel chuckled. Inari turned to see him with a medium sized box. He walked over and took the box from him. "here allow me to help you, and I was just trying to see if you added anything new." his voice was calm. Setting the box down on the cherry wood coffee table he opened the lid so see and assortment of files and papers. Daniel reached in to grab a thick manila envelope. Pulling it out it had the same insignia drew upon it that the ring had. The word Fallen written in what looked like blood.

"You know I worked with them for many years, seems odd you would have enemies in this organization." his voice cracked. He covered his mouth as he coughed. "its not easy being old" he added as he seen the slight worry in Inari's eyes. "I hate to say it old friend," he added as he patted Inari's leg "but this woman…Constance…" he coughed again "she seems to have made you weak." his words came out harsh, but he could see Daniel's concern. "I do not like what your implying." his irritation could not be hidden. "I mean no harm by my words, old friend. But this life you have with her…" he struggled to find the right wording. "it just doesn't seem like something you would do… to marry with such a weak woman, a woman with an illness. These are traits you never seemed to have looked for in the past when searching for a mate. And yet here you are with her…" his words trailed off as he began to think. "Daniel you are thinking to much into the wrong topic of conversation…" a growl grew in the back of his throat. "what can you tell me about the Fallen."

Daniel leaned back pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, I can tell you that they were founded in the 1990's. by a man named William F Allen. Which is how "Fallen" came in to play. He had three sons, Issac, Michael, and Leon, he hoped to pass down this organization to them after he passed on. But before this could be added to his will he remarried. A woman by the name of Alaine. Alaine had three children of her own, Jasmine, Lucendia, and Thomas. Alaine was not aware of her husband's crime organization." he coughed again after taking a drag from his cigar. He took a sip of Brandy and continued. "The man did not realize that his wife was slowly poising his food after she found out the Fallen. She had never asked about his money or how much he had. She had assumed that it was a family inheritance. When she realized how much could have been made she killed him" he coughed again, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket. "slowly she had trained Thomas to take over. Taught him everything he would need to know. After he was murdered by the man he was slowly teaching to take over it slowly started to branch out. Now no one knows who runs it now. Only a few select people are aware." he finished taking a sip of Brandy.

Inari listened while going through the files in the box. Looking at random photos of other people in the business. Certain photos had a small red X at the bottom. Inari held up a few with the insignia on them "Does this mean they are now deceased?" he slide the photos back into the pile as Daniel nodded in agreement. Inari could feel something in his gut telling him to be careful. _"Something seems out of place here…its not the same feeling as before."_ Fox stated noticing the change in the atmosphere. Noir nodded his soft but strong voice was full of irritation. "Do you suspect something is going on?" Inari kept quiet. "Daniel to your knowledge does anyone you know, have some sort of reason to come after me?" his voice was calm not wanting Daniel to notice the slight change in him. He took a sip of Brandy and set it upon the table next to him, taking a drag from his cigar he looked Inari in his eyes. He knew that he was trying to read him, and he knew to keep his eyes calm.

He looked down as he kept going threw the file, he felt like there was something missing. His mind was racing from the thoughts of who could be behind this? Who could have taken Constance? He stood aggravated and let out the breath he held, and walked quickly to the fireplace. He stood staring into the flames, watching them as they danced within each other. A dance he knew all to well, he turned and looked Daniel in his eyes reading his emotion at the moment. Concern flashed through Daniel's eyes as he looked upon Inari's rugged stance. He had never seen him act this way before. "Inari, How could you allow such a woman to affect you so much?" Daniel's voice came off soft but stern. Inari turned anger in his eyes. "How dare you question me, and my feelings toward my wife. I guess love is something you will never understand old man." he said angrily as he grabbed the file and walked briskly out of the room. "Inari wait…. I meant no offense" Daniel's words came quick with little meaning.

Inari walked out the front door heading for his bike. He slipped the file into the saddlebag, and mounted the bike. Starting the engine he revved the throttle. Daniel came chasing after him. "Before you go take this…" he said breathing heavily. Handing him a photo with no name but a number attached. "he will…." deep breath "be able to help you more than I" his voice was scratchy. "I know you will find her Inari. I have no doubt in your skills. And I know that everything will be okay." he slid the photo into his vest and drove off. Reaching the gate he slipped through as it started to open. Pulling into a local gas station he took out his cell phone.

Ring…ring…. "Inari…."

"Seraphim, do you know anything about William F. Allen?" his words were calmed. He was quite surprised that he answered at all. He knew not why Seraphim had come to help him in the first place, but he really didn't think he would help him now.

"William F, Allen…. I'll look into it…..click" he stated before hanging up.

Inari sighed, trying to calm him self. While filling up his tank he pulled out the photo. It was of a short woman, her green eyes glazed over beneath her dark red hair. Her outfit plain nothing out of the ordinary. _"What could this pathetic human have to offer us?"_ Fox growled. "and he is to know the answer to this?" Noir had irritation in his voice. "don't be ignorant Fox, to think that we know such things…" he sighed. "Shut up both of you!" he spat out quickly placing the photo back in his vest starting his bike he drove back to town. He was tired and he knew he needed rest, but how could he want to sleep in a time like this. Who knew what they were doing to her. Or if she was even still alive. "Don't think like that." Noir broke his thoughts. _"We will get our mate back."_ Fox chimed in. Inari Smirked at the idea that they gave a shit. "Fuck it." he mumbled under his breath as he pulled into their driveway. Turing the key in the deadbolt he opened the door. The house felt so empty knowing she was not here. He sighed throwing his bag on the ground he walked down the hall to their room. He sat heavily on the edge of their bed. "I'm coming for you Constance, don't give up hope." his words slipped through his lips as he fell back against the bed into a heavy sleep.


	2. His Reality

**Here is the next Chapter Let me know what you think. and thanks for reading. Much love to Andrew A.**

**02: His Reality**

"Inari, mate wake up before your late for work." her voice was soft as she placed her hand against the bare skin of his back. His eyes fluttered as he looked up into her smiling face, her pale blue eyes full of nothing but compassion. She leaned in kissing his cheek gently. "Come love, your breakfast is getting cold." she giggled. Inari sat up stretching he yawned and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. And stood to find his clothes for the day resting gently on the dresser. He smiled at all the little things that she did for him, things he had told her numerous times she did not need to do. Stepping out of the shower he pulled on his clothes and headed for the kitchen. He took a deep breath enjoying the smell coming down the hall. He smiled as he came into the dining room to find his breakfast waiting for him. The eggs cooked, perfectly over easy. The toast a perfect golden brown, the hash browns were just crisp enough. "A breakfast for a strong healthy man." Constance's voice rang from the kitchen as she walked out carrying his coffee, and a small cup of orange juice.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss sitting down next to him to her small bowl of cereal. "Mate, why did you not cook your self something while you were cooking mine?" she smiled at his concern. "I was not hungry enough this morning for a full meal, I have not been feeling well this morning." her soft voice said easily. His eyes looked her over, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "So, How did you sleep last night?" she asked scooping a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Inari sighed. "Well I had a weird dream…" he stated taking a sip of coffee. "You want to tell me about it?" she asked. He looked down into his food for a moment "Someone took you, kidnapped you I should say." he said taking a bite of food chewing silently. She looked him over. She could tell this dream had bothered him. "Well did you get me back?" she questioned. He simply shook his head. "No, I did not have time before you woke me up." she placed her hand on his arm rubbing softly. "Well my mate, it was only a dream. It wasn't real. It can't hurt you." she smiled, standing she kissed his forehead taking his empty dishes to the kitchen. "I'm still here, nothing is ever going to happen. And if it worries you so much we can move, get out of here and go somewhere you don't have to fear." her voice trailed out of the kitchen Inari looked up "Constance, how could you know something like that?" she walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. "Well Inari I know everything about your past, the fact that you're a cold blooded killer. How you have tortured and slaughtered numerous people." she smiled big. He shook his head, they had never talked about his past. She simply knew who he used to work for, not what he did.

He stood looking her over something is not right here.

"It's a trap…" Fox stated as she walked closer, pulling a small blade of her back pocket. Inari backed into the living room slowly. He knew he could disarm her, but not with out the risk of hurting her. "My dearest Mate, I promise this will not be quick, and it will be very painful." she smirked as her eyes flashed across a soft red color. "Constance. You don't want to do this. You know I wont hurt yo…." his sentence was cut short by the blade that now stuck out of his shoulder. She pulled another blade out of her pocket, taking aim she threw the blade hitting him in the stomach. Inari's eyes flashed red. "Constance this is your last warning. Stop now!" his voice grew deep with every word. As she pulled another blade out, he stood his ground. Throwing this blade at such speed it was hard to see. Inari threw a hand up knocking it to the ground only causing a small cut on the palm of his hand. He pulled the blade out of his stomach and threw it to the ground.

Constance laughed, as she pulled three more blade out of her pocket. She took a step forward. Licking the blade from the hilt to the tip. She smiled as a small bead of blood grew on her tongue from the sharp edge of the blade. "My Dearest Inari, Do you really see this ending well for you?" she giggled softly. She tossed the blade into the air catching it by the handle. Inari stood his ground. "I know this isn't you. You're not like this…." his voice was deep and full of anger and concern. "What's gotten into you?"

She slightly cocked her head to the right. "Wake up." her voice was soft and full of concern. Her eyes filled with tears as she lifted her hand to drive the blade deeply into her own heart.

Inari shot up with cold sweat beading across his forehead. His breathing was heavy "It was Just a dream, why did you let it bother you so much?" Fox huffed annoyed at the slight annoyance he felt. "Shut up Fox." Inari shot back. He ran his finger threw his hair, breathing deeply. He looked at the clock on the edge of the bed. "only four hours of sleep. That will have to do." his mind raced, fresh memories from the nightmare. He walked down the hall to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he looked upon the pictures that hung from magnets upon the freezer door. He sighed as his eyes rested upon their wedding photo. He closed the fridge and walked outside. Taking out his cell phone he noticed a text message.

To: Inari

From: Seraphim

Contact me ASAP, I have information.

Pressing the green talk button the phone rang only one time.

"Seraphim, what do you have for me?"

"Come by the Diner, in twenty."

Click… "Can you trust him?" Noir's voice came slowly. "I'm not sure of that yet." Inari sighed as he sat upon his bike. Making his way through town to the local diner, he parked and walked inside. Seraphim was there sitting and waiting for him. He noticed a small file sat upon the table as he slide into the booth. A skinny waitress with a mocha complexion came over.

"How are you Gentlemen this afternoon? I'm Tasha, Can I start you off with anything." as she looked up from her notepad her eyes fell upon Seraphim. "Oh forgive me, I didn't realize it was you." she slowly backed away. Inari laughed as he watched the fear in her eyes. They have met here many times. And all the staff have learned that they do not like to be disturbed. Seraphim slide the file over to him. "His name is Johnson, he works at the local liquor store. He was paid a hundred and fifty dollars to follow you that night. He does not know who hired him all he had was a address to where the money pick up would be. A local western union, nothing unusual about the place. The woman there did not notice anything that seemed out of place." he looked out the window at life passing by. People walking and talking. Laughing with loved ones, and friends. Not having any idea what kind of world they really live in.

"Seraphim… what are you getting out of this. You have yet asked for payment. And you have not tried to bargain with me a deal." he closed the file after over looking the details inside. "I will let you know after we have found her." his voice was soft. His hands were intertwined he leaned down upon them support him self. "In good time my friend, in good time." he looked into his eyes the gold flickering to red in the slightest moment. Inari knew that something was not right. "Susan sends her regards…" he stood from the table and walked out. Inari sat at the table and flipped the file back open and waved for the waitress. She came over with a stern face, "Is there something I can get you?" he nodded keeping his eyes on the file. "Coffee, Black." his voice was stern as he placed a five dollar bill on the table. "Keep the change." he lifted the photo inside and studied the man. He had seen him before, but it was not from the liquor store. He had never entered the store let alone drove by it. "He's hired you before, he was your last job before you left the agency." Noir stated quietly. Fox scoffed "You are the only one to remember such petty things." the waitress walked over and set a pot of coffee down on the table and walked off. He poured him self a cup as he read over his file.

"Do we get to go say hello?" Fox said with a smirk across his face. Inari stood grabbing the file as he walked out into the streets he sighed. There was something missing, a vital piece to finding her. Right in front of his face. And yet he could not find it. "where could you be?" he whispered as he sat upon his bike. Turning the ignition he headed for the liquor store in search for the man Johnson. His mind raced as he drove, feeling as if he was on auto pilot. Parking his bike he pulled out the file once more to take a quick glance at the information inside. He knew what needed to be done. He knew that his man could have vital information. But someone as plain as this man could have little significance as well.

He walking into the store, the smell of alcohol , and weed hit him in the face. It was strong enough to make him instantly lift his arm to his nose in attempt to block the smell. A small door bell alerted the man in the back a customer had come in. hustling out the back room he stopped at the front counter. "Anything I can do for you?" his words were sharp and quick. Inari knew he had interrupted something in the back. "yes. I wish to have a word with Mr. Johnson." he spoke quickly. The man behind the counter stiffened slightly, clearing his throat he spoke slowly. "How may I help you?" Inari looked over the man. He was scrawny, his unkempt hair had gray streaks amongst the brown, down to his eyes. A dark brown that was off set by his oily skin. Inari walked up to the counter pulling the picture out of his vest. Holding out he watched his eyes scan over the photo. "Have you seen her?" Johnson's eyes grew wide but he quickly regain his composer. It was so quick you only would have seen it if you were looking for it.

Johnson cleared his throat again. "No I have not" Inari smirked. He knew he was lying. "look again… and this time try not to lie to me. I will kill you." his words came quickly and quietly.

Johnson stiffened.

"I know you were following us that night. I have tracked it back to you. Now why were you following us?"

"I uhhh….I was hired by the Fallen…."

"how long did you follow us?" he placed the pictured back into his vest.

"Just in the park….." his voice quivered

Inari grabbed a fist full of Johnson's shirt. Quickly pulling a blade out and holding it against his neck until it slowly started to bleed.

"Okay!…..okay I'll talk…."

The pressure on the knife pushed it deeper into his skin. He was trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"I followed you to your house… that's all I swear!" he screamed

"What did you do after that?" he released pressure slightly.

"when we hit the street you lived on I called the number I was given when I got hired. I swear that's all I did. I did not touch her." he knew he said to much. But it was to late. Inari slammed his head into the glass causing it to spider web. "tell me everything now!"

Blood slipped down his face as he tried to get a grip on him self.

"I was hired by the Fallen to follow you. They paid me half before and half when I checked in. I didn't realize they would take her. I followed you in my car. I called when you got a few houses before your own. They said I was done and I could leave…." he was breathing quickly. " I parked and watched you go inside. I wasn't sure why she waited in the car. Suddenly a small silver car pulled out outside your house. A man stepped out, he was in all black I didn't know that he was going to take her. She fought back, she fought hard. I didn't know….." he trailed off. "I never knew that he would take her… I thought he just wanted information" his words trailed off. Inari released Johnson, and looked him over. "If I was you I'd find out what all they wanted. I will be back find out where they took her. Or at least the name of the man who hired you."

Inari turned grabbing a bottle of Vodka on his way out. "I want that information." leaving the store. Johnson wiped the blood off his face. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the number.

"He was here. Asking questions…..Right….But he said he'll kill me." Johnson looked at the phone. While mumbling under his breath. Realizing they hung up. "Bastards are trying to get me killed." he said walking over to his door locking it while looking out the window to see if that man was still there. His eyes searching the front of his store he seen him leaning against his bike. A cigarette in his mouth, while talking on the phone. Johnson turned off the open sign and ran to the back room. Inari took a drag off his cigarette while hanging up his phone sliding into his vest pocket. Mounting his bike he started the ignition and took off. He was heading south that's all he knew for now. He drove to a local market and parked, and waited he knew that it would be a while before he got the phone call. He just didn't know if his patience would allow him to sit there that long. He sat watching the people walk in and out of the market. Busy with their lives. Happy smiling faces.

Twenty minuets passed and still no call. He was growing impatient. "Calm down, he will call" Noir spoke quicker than usual. By now Inari was pacing back and forth. Time was normally slow, but the minuets felt like hours to him. "its kind of hard to stay calm when they have my wife." his words were rushed. And he couldn't get his heart beat to slow down. "You have never been bothered by something like this before. In all your training and all your missions you have managed to keep calm. I understand Constance is your wife, and that she has a few medical problems, but why is this bothering you so much? Why can't you keep your mind at the business at hand?" The irritation in fox's voice was obvious. Inari shook his head at fox. "it's not something you would understand." in his mind he knew fox was right. But his heart and his gut were telling him to worry. Something didn't feel right. He knew some important piece was missing. He knew that he was only one short piece away from finding her. But he couldn't figure out what. As his mind raced through all the gathered information his phone rang.

It rang three times before he got it out of his vest. Flipping it open and placing it to his ear. "What have you got for me?"

"You act like you knew I was going to call." Seraphim's voice was calm

"Seraphim, just tell me what you know…." Inari tired to hide the irritation in his voice. He knew Seraphim was trying to get under his skin.

"Go back to the liquor store, and get to that back room. Johnson doesn't know that you are coming." Click

Slamming his phone shut he slid it back into his pocket. Jumping on his bike he headed back to town. The sun had set and with just the street lights it made it easy to hide. Walking down the alley back behind the local businesses he counted in the doors. "Figures it would be door thirteen." he scoffed. He pulled out his gun cocking it back. He tried the handle it was lock. Stepping back he kicked the door in, he knew that someone would have heard it but he was past the point of caring. Stepping in he looked around the room was dark all but the light on the desk. Pulling a small black flashlight out he scanned the room. Stepping farther into the darkness he listened. "what kind of liquor store closes before ten o' clock?" sliding around all the boxes he walked over to the desk. It was stacked with papers and files. They all seemed to be work related. He placed the flashlight in his back pocked and started shuffling though the papers. Nothing that seemed out of place.

"Open the bottom drawer" Noir stated as if it was not an obvious choice. Inari scooted the small metal folding chair out of the way. Leaning down he pulled on the drawer handle it was locked, he pulled the drawer until the lock broke. Forcing it open there were yellow envelopes, in many files. He leaned down placing his gun back in its holster at his side. He went through the file names. He was going through them quickly when he stopped. Ten folders in there it was the one he was looking for but hoped not to find. Constance written out on the tab. He pulled it out inside was a large manila envelope. It was sealed, and addressed. To be sent out. There was no name. "I wonder who this was going to." Inari whispered under his breath. He placed the envelope on the desk and searched to see if there would be anymore useful files. Realizing he had the only one he closed that drawer. And opened the top one. In there was a handgun with bullets, a cell phone, and a few newspaper clippings. Taking the cell phone he closed the drawer. Grabbing the envelope he turned and headed for the back door. The smell of blood caught his nose. He stopped turning slightly on the floor underneath the a shelve of beer was a small tissue. He placed the stolen cell phone into his back pocket and placing the envelop into his vest. He put on a glove before picking up the tissue.

He slowly took a sniff, his eyes narrowed instantly. "This isn't her blood." Inari nodded dropping the tissue he headed out the back door. "Odd that no one was in there. Where do you think they could have been?" Noir was right. "Not sure, you would think they knew I was coming. But Seraphim did say they didn't know…" He didn't care he was just glad that he got some evidence. He ran down the alley way back to his bike. Jumping on he headed for home, the night air felt cool on his face. He enjoyed the fall weather, and he knew it was her favorite time of the year. He sighed as he pulled into the garage. Turning off the ignition he sat for a moment, knowing the house was empty was a sad thought. "she should be in the dining room setting the last few items of dinner on the table right now. Smiling waiting for me to come in and tell her how my day was." he said slowly. Fox's ears twitched quickly as a single tear ran down Inari's face.

Angrily he wiped the tear away quickly. What was coming over him. He has never cried. He has never showed much of emotions. He was stone hard and cold all the time. Something Constance used to say she cherished.

'I can always read your eyes, they will tell me the truth.' she used to say. He got off his bike striking the garage wall his hand going through the dry wall. A large puff of dust in the air as he pulled his hand out of the wall. "You know she's going to be pissed when she gets home, that you put a hole in the garage wall…" fox stated as if to try and break the awkward silence. Inari just ignored him and walked in the house. He went straight to his desk in his study. And turned on the desk light. Sitting he pulled the sealed envelope from his vest. He studied it over before taking out his knife and cutting a slit in the top of the envelop. He reached inside to slide the papers out upon his desk. His breath caught in his throat.

Right on top was a photograph of her leaving the grocery store, he flipped though the pictures. Her at the bank, him and her in the park a large red circle around her. A growl grew in the back of his throat. The last photo was of her walking out of the hospital after one of her treatments. "They knew she was sick. And still…." his words trailed off. He set the pictures to the side and started reading what he assumed was a report.

Constance Angelus

White Female approx. 5'5 125lbs.

Assignment: track targets movements, follow and report. No contact.

Aug 10. 12:00 pm

Spotted target walking to her car. Followed to the local bank, and shopping center then back home. Husband came home at 5:30pm.

Aug 16 10:00 am

Went to local clinic. Inside 1 hour. Went home.

Aug 18 6:00 pm

Went to park with husband. Arrived home around 7:30 pm

Aug21 3:30 pm

Went to park walked two laps. Sat and talked on phone for 20 minuets, headed home. Husband came home at 5:30

Aug 30 2:30pm

Target leaving home drove to local hospital, followed inside. Received treatment for illness. Was inside approx. 45 Minuets. Left came home.

Sept 13 6:00pm

Went to dinner with Husband, local restaurant. Went home had sexual relations with Husband. Lights out at 10:30

Sept 25 8:30 am

Went to hospital for another treatment. Husband came to retrieve her. (Assuming treatment didn't go well) went straight home.

Sept 30 6:00 pm

Went for walk with husband in park. Arrived home around 7:45

Oct 3 3:45pm

Ready to check in and let him know she is ready….

On a side note- The targets Illness seems to be getting worse. Discoloration in her skin, dark circle under her eyes, weight loss. Show signs that her treatment is no longer working. When handling be careful. Keep medical personal on hand.

Reading it over again his hands began shaking. "Keep calm, there is no reason to be angry. It will not solve any of our problems at the moment." Noir spoke softly. Inari knew he was right, he just couldn't get over the fact that they knew she was sick. They knew that she was in constant need of medical attention. He scanned over the paper once more, before setting it to the side. Below was a photograph of Inari walking out of the house in his work uniform. Placed on the back side of the photo was a sticky note. "Fallen, be aware. He will come after you….. J."

He sighed. How could I have not noticed this the past few months. Have I really not been paying that much attention. He leaned his head down rubbing is forehead. He was tired, his mind was tired, as well as his body, he stood from the desk. Taking off his vest and laying it over the desk chair. He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked around the room. "feels so empty in this house." he mumbled as he began untying the laced to his boots. Slipping them off he stood and walked to the bathroom. Pulling his shirt off along the way, dropping it to the floor he turned on the bathroom light and stood leaning against the counter in the bathroom. He stood staring into the mirror. Memories began to floor his thoughts as he looked at his body. His whole body was covered in scars. Some light and barley visible and some dark and ugly. He closed his eyes as the memories began to take over.


End file.
